Here Without You
by YouThinkYouNoeMe
Summary: Edge copes with the loneliness that accompanies being away from a girlfriend. Characters: Edge, Kurt Angle, ?


Here Without You 

**Lyrics and title from the 3 Doors Down song, 'Here Without You.'**

Adam Copeland zipped up his duffel bag, sighing as he rested on his knees in front of it.  In a few hours, for the first time in nearly six months, he was being put back on the road.  It would be his first appearance since his neck surgery.  Vince McMahon had called him earlier on in the week to ask if he was interested in being the special guest MC of a Tiny Teddy Contest between Torrie Wilson and Dawn Marie.  The Canadian man agreed in a heartbeat, and it wasn't the fact that the segment he was in would involve two half naked women either.  The reason Adam was so eager to do the show was because it meant he would get to spend some much needed time with his girlfriend.  Since his surgery, he rarely ever saw her.  Their relationship was still fairly new and they weren't yet living together, so only some of her time off was actually spent with him.  That added up to them seeing each other only about once every two weeks, and it was only for a day or two at a time.  Even though the relationship was young, Adam was completely in love with her.  He always had been too, ever since she debuted in the WWE.  Now that he rarely saw her, she pretty much consumed his thoughts.  When he wasn't thinking about getting back in the ring, he was thinking of her… kissing her, touching her, holding her, making love to her.  The visions of her popped into his head every time he closed his eyes at night.  He couldn't wait to see her.

Her schedule had been pretty busy as of late, and the last time he saw her had been nearly three and a half weeks ago.  Sure, they had spoken on the phone virtually everyday – sometimes two or three times a day – but it just wasn't the same.  On top of that, she had been having a rough time lately, and many of their conversations consisted of him trying to cheer her up.  It seemed that some of the fans didn't understand that she wasn't the character she played on television.  They didn't understand that underneath of that woman they always saw parading around half naked was a person who was trying to make a living.  It also seemed that Vince didn't have any use for her… she was rarely on TV anymore, and when she was, it was for some pointless T and A portion of the show.  Adam knew that his girlfriend felt degraded by all of it, and he wished there was something he could do.  He stood up and grabbed the bag, heading out the door…

Now that he was going to see her, maybe he *could* do something about it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A hundred days have made me older 

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_And all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adam closed his eyes and rested his head against the window of the plane.  He was on the plane, headed for Canada.  He just couldn't wait to get there… the long and boring plane ride was killing him.  All he could concentrate on was getting to her.  He shifted in his seat, hoping that he could get into a comfortable enough position to sleep in.  At least when he was asleep he could be with her.  That was the one reason why he loved sleeping so much…

She never left him in his dreams.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm here without you baby 

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, it's only you and me_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The young woman stepped out of her rental car at the arena, going to the trunk and getting out her bag.  She took a deep breath, and then turned as she heard people calling her name.  She was met with a small group of people stepping up to her, some holding markers and photos to be autographed, and others holding cameras for pictures of their own.  She forced a smile for all of the pictures, and held the grin there while she spoke with those she signed for.  Once she had sighed the last autograph and smiled for the last picture, she sighed.  She couldn't help but grin after a man screamed that he was madly in love with her from about twenty yards away.  As nice as it was to hear something like that from a stranger, the woman really needed to hear that from Adam.  As much as she loved being in the WWE, sometimes she felt as though she could give up the Superstar life for just one day with Adam.  She missed him so much that sometimes, it physically hurt.  Still her gaze brightened as she remembered something…

He was coming to see her today.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The miles just keep rolling 

_As the people leave and wait to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Adam walked into the arena, breathing deeply as he looked around.  It already felt great to be there, and he had only just walked in the door.  He walked through the halls, and the first person he bumped into was Kurt Angle.

"Hey Adam!" Kurt said excitedly, taking the Canadian's hand in his and shaking it.  "How have you been?" he asked curiously.

"I've been pretty good.  Kinda starting to go stir crazy though," Adam replied.  "Listen, Kurt, you wouldn't have happened to see…"

"Your woman?" Kurt finished for him, grinning knowingly.  "Sorry to disappoint buddy, but she left to go grab something to eat with Nidia before the show.  I don't think she expected you to be here till later on, like right before the show started."

"Oh," Adam said plainly, frowning in disappointment.  He had missed her already?

"Hey, she went to grab a bite to eat, not travel around the world.  Stop looking so sad, she'll be back in a half hour," Kurt said, smiling at his friend.  Adam shrugged, forcing a grin back at Kurt.

"I know… I'll live," he replied, patting him on the shoulder and walking away, leaving the bald man to shake his head and laugh.  Adam sighed… time to wait again.  He had waited all that time, flown all that way, and now he had to wait again.  Shaking his head, he told himself to be more optimistic.

He would see her soon enough.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm here without you baby 

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night, the couple returned to their hotel room.  The young woman sat on the edge of the bed, kicking her shoes off.  She glanced up at Adam, who was doing the same as he stood in front of her.  The two of them locked eyes, staring deep into each other, studying one another's faces for the first time in weeks.  _She's beautiful,_ he thought, unknowing to the fact that she was thinking the same thing about him.  Adam cautiously kneeled in front of her, going down slowly and carefully on his still torn MCL.  After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"Adam, you have no idea how much I've…"

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her.  She didn't get to finish her sentence before he leaned over toward her, kissing her gently.  Her soft lips brushed up against his, and Adam quickly slid his tongue into her awaiting mouth, taking the time to relearn every part of it.  He felt her placing her hands on his broad shoulders, sliding his jacket down and off, allowing it to drop to the floor.  He lifted himself off the ground and laid her on her back, lifting her shirt up over her head and discarding it.  He laid down on top of her, turning his attention to her neck and chest, planting moist kisses across her upper body.  The woman sighed contentedly, reaching out to play with his long blonde hair.  Adam paused to look up at her, grinning as she pulled him into another searing kiss.  As his hands ran through her soft hair, hers went to the buttons of his shirt.  She quickly undid them and Adam sat up, shrugging his arms out of the sleeves of the shirt.  As soon as he dropped the shirt, her hands were at the button of his jeans, undoing that and the zipper as well.  Adam sighed with relief as she slid them down his legs and he kicked out of them.  He laid back down on top of her, kissing her neck before trailing his tongue down her stomach, stopping at the waistline of her jeans.  He unbuttoned them and pulled them off, dragging her thong down as well.  The two of them kissed again, and as the woman reached out and began pulling his boxers down, Adam reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.  They broke their kiss only to remove their remaining garments.  Then, Adam drew his head back to hers, kissing her deeply.  They lay there naked, wrapped in each others arms, until the woman thought she couldn't take it anymore.  She needed him inside of her.

"Adam, please," she begged.  

The Canadian was more than willing to oblige, and he wrapped her leg around her waist and gently pushed into her.  The young woman clung to Adam, moaning as he slowly thrusted in and out of her.

"Adam," she breathed as she neared her climax.  Adam quietly continued on, not stopping till pushed her over the edge, and then some.

"Oh God, Adam!" she cried.  He peaked as well, calling her name quietly as he emptied himself into her.  He rested his head on her bare chest, listening to the rapid sound of her heartbeat as they fought to catch their breath…

This *had* to be heaven.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everything I love 

_And anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls_

_When its all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few moments later, Adam turned onto his back, pulling her to him as she rested her head on his toned chest.  He gently kissed her on the forehead, savoring the feeling the warm feeling of her in his arms once again.  It was times like right now that made everything – the time apart, the long distance bills, the angst of being without each other – all possible.  Then, she surprised Adam a little, looking up and saying the four little words he had been waiting so long to hear from her.

"I love you, Adam," she said sincerely the grin, along with the sentiment.

"I love you too, baby."

Their lips met once more, and they let the kiss linger on for a minute.  Adam sighed happily at how his night had gone from good to amazing in a matter of a few hours.  He closed his eyes, lazily stroking his girlfriend's arm as she drifted off to sleep…

And once she did, Adam wrapped his arm around Dawn Marie's waist, kissing her goodnight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm here without you baby 

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby,_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in dreams_

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
